Junior Asparagus
'Junior Asparagus'is a five-year-old asparagus in the VeggieTales series. He is friends with Bob and Larry and act in most of the episodes. He is an active and playful kid and is always trying to do what's right. He usually replaces Larry if he is absent in the show. He appears as the main character in most of the episodes. Junior is also friends with Laura Carrot, but sometimes they disagree with eachother. Junior's parents are mostly incouraging him to do what's right and how to be patient. He is known for wearing a lot of hats, but mostly he wears a yellow and red hat in a tilted direction. Appearance Junior is a green asparagus who wears a yellow hat in a tilted direction. His nose is small and dark green. His eyelid color is light green, like his skin. Like Archibald, he smiles to the side of his mouth. His hat is colored yellow and red. Acting *Himself in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in'' "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!"'' *Himself and Boy with the Pot in "Are You My Neighbor" *Shack and Himself in "Rack, Shack, & Benny" *Dave in "Dave and the Gaint Pickle" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Himself and Israelite in "Josh and the Big Wall" *The Little Boy in "Madame Blueberry" *Penguin Owner in ''"The Yodeling Veterinarin of the Alps on "The End of Silliness" *Himself in ''"LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" *Thomas in ''"King George and the Ducky" *Himself and Lyle in ''"Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in ''"Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Edmund Gilbert in ''"The Star of Christmas" *Himself *Himself in ''"Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Pistachio in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Joshua in "Twas the Night Before Easter *Himself and Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Lenny Laboe and Himself in ""Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Urchin Boy in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Ricochet and Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Baby Bear in "The Good Egg Of Gosseville" Gallery Junior.jpg|The old version of Junior. BoywiththePot.jpg|Junior as the Boy with the Pot in "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo" on "Are You My Neighbor?" JuniorGourds.jpg|Junior in "The Gourds Must be Crazy!" on "Are You My Negihbor?" Meshach(Shack).jpg|Junior as Meshach (Shack) in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Shack (tie).jpg|Junior as Meshach (Shack) (with tie) in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Dave.jpg|Junior as David in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" 71820_103123723088504_7472000_n.jpg|Junior as Thomas in "King George and the Ducky" ThomasPieWar.jpg|Junior as Thomas in "King George and the Ducky" Lyle.jpg|Junior as Lyle in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" 37918_103211316413078_2513728_n.jpg|Junior in Boyz in Da Sink (Version 1) EdmundEaster.jpg|Junior as Edmund Gilbert in "An Easter Carol" Toto.jpg|Junior as Toto Baggypants in "Lord of the Beans" Darby.jpg|Junior as Darby in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" JuniorNicholas.jpg|Junior in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Pistachio.jpg|Junior as Pistachio in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" Aaron1.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" Aaron2.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" Aaron3.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" AaronBaaBaa.jpg|Junior as Aaron (with Baa-Baa) in "The Little Drummer Boy" JuniorBoyz2.jpg|Junior in Boyz in Da Sink (Version 2) Junior Penniless.jpg|Junior as Urchin Boy in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Ricochet.jpg|Junior as Ricochet in "The League of Incredible Vegtables" LIV_jetski.jpg|Junior as Ricochet (With Jet Ski) in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Baby Bear concept.jpg|Junior as Baby Bear in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Asparagus